Ruining A Romantic Moment Isn't Always The Best Idea
by Spy Network
Summary: Sometimes trying to be a romantic doesn't go as planned. Sometimes your emotions that had been planted inside you since even before you were born come rushing out ruining the peaceful loving moment you are experiencing with your soulmate. Good thing your soulmate knows exactly what to do to calm your soul down once more.


**Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

 **Bingo Slot (5) [word] Consider**

"Runaway with me." Betty breathed against Veronica's lips.

Veronica moved back an inch. "Wait? What?" Her hands locked behind the slightly taller blonde's neck.

"Runaway with me." Betty repeated as she pushed against Veronica once more. Her lips captured the other girls once more as her tongue slipped back inside the hot craven that was Veronica's mouth. She moaned her pleasure as her gripe on the other girl tightened.

Veronica lost herself in the kiss for mere moments before what Betty had said came fully back to her mind. She gently pushed the blonde away from her. Softly hissing as her hands left Betty's skin. "What is this about running away B?" She looked concerning in her girlfriend's eyes. "This isn't like you B."

Betty's hands rose to her hair. She clenched her head as she frowned darkly. "What do you mean you say isn't like me? I'm a freaking human being just like everyone else Veronica." Her hands lowered to her sides as her palms rolled into themselves. "I get thoughts like running away just like every other freaking normal human being."

Veronica's eyes widen at the sudden turn of dime that Betty took. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

Betty breathed in a frustrated sigh. "I'm just like everyone else." She snared her eyes lowered to the ground.

"B..." Veronica began in a calming tone.

Her eyes lifted and flashed anger. "Don't B me in that tone Veronica Lodge." Her breathing picked up in her raw frustration.

Veronica's eyes darken. "Don't take your foul mood out on me Betty Cooper. I'm not your punching bag." She snared her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She fully knew what Betty was attempting to do. She wasn't having non of it.

Betty paced back and forth for a few tense moments. She suddenly turned back to her best friend. She sighed deeply. Her hands unfolded at her sides as she looked into the eyes of her soulmate. "You are Ronnie. I shouldn't try to pick a fight with you. Not when just before I decide to lose my temper we were in such a loving moment."

Veronica's right eye brow rose high on her forehead. "I'm not softening on this B. Not until you tell me what is going on?"

Betty allowed a soft smirk to light up her lips. "In other worlds stop making a mountain out of a mole hole." She stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"No in other worlds talk to me." Veronica sighed.

Betty placed her hands on her girl's face. "You are right Veronica. So I'll talk." She sighed as she pressed her lips against her stubborn firm tight girlfriend's. She sighed against the closed mouth before she pulled away. 'I wasn't really serious when I said runaway with me." She softly replied as her hands lowered from her girlfriend's face. "I was never even considering it."

"Then why did you say it?" Veronica softly demanded.

"I was trying to be romantic." Betty confessed with her cheek dusting lightly. "It came off as something completely different." She sighed. "Which was my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you when you were generally just concerned about me was all."

"You hit that place in record time B." Veronica softly replied as her hands lowered from her chest. Rest across her waist. Her eyes lowered to her girlfriend's hands which were resting on her hips.

Betty's eyes widen slightly. "Oh baby." She breathed out as her hands came out palm up.

Veronica's hands reached out to touch her girlfriend's palms. "I was so worried." She breathed out as she was met with the weeks old indented half moon marks on her girlfriend's palms. (That after years of nails forcefully pressed into them would never ever go away).

"I'm sorry that I worried you." Betty whispered as she looked at her girlfriend as Veronica gently lifted first her left hand then her right one to her lips. She sighed as she felt the love that Veronica was showing her self effected wounds through her kisses.


End file.
